


Gisesia: The Wicsey Spirits

by ferrysnet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Elf, Fantasy, Gen, Ghost MC, High Fantasy, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Worldbuilding, ghost character, ghost main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrysnet/pseuds/ferrysnet
Summary: A girl wakes up to find herself and another dead at the hands of the fanatic group, The Wicsey Guards. She discovers a new power of hers and must use it to return to life.
Kudos: 1





	1. Victims of the Guard

**Author's Note:**

> A new original story I’ve whipped up!

The wind whispered as it billowed between the trees. Forest songs wrapped my brain in a blanket of wonder. Birds chirped their way to my soul. Deers pranced away from my bleeding body. Everything but my head felt numb, as if I was in a dream. My head was throbbing, as if it was the only thing left.

I wished to scream, but my voice was silent. The pain of my death echoed throughout my body. Could I even call this ethereal form my own? What was I? Just a soul? Thinking back upon how I died, I knew it was inevitable. We all die, but the way in which I did, it was my fault. I knew the rules of the Wicsey. Deserters never lived long. Still, I longed to return to the material realm. I could not embrace my chilling corpse or shed a tear in mourning myself. The gentle, cool touch of the wind was absent. I would never again feel the chill of winter, nor the scorch of the Helton summer. However, I suppose the only good to come of my own death is I would never again be subject to the Wicsey's "protection." You truly do not love life until you experience death. 

I landed and was relieved to know that I wouldn't fall through the Earth. Looking back at my mortal form once more, I noticed that there was someone else by me. An Elf boy, no older than seven years old, was slain by the Wicsey guard. His face triggered memories, but they were foggy at best and almost absent at worst. I knew not his name, but I knew of his death. We were together in the end, when the guard had sent us to our graves. He was killed for thievery and for religious fracturing. In my last moments, I wanted to save him. I thought, if my own life could not be preserved, at least his could be. But alas, I was too late and he was slain first.

I sat down beside the boy and stared up at the dark, starry night sky. A memory whisked through my mind. One of my father and me, watching this very sky and these very stars. I could hear his voice, telling me the names of the constellations and their spirits. And then, one of them spoke to me.

"Sendar, protect his journey," I uttered, speaking for the first time since my death.

I tried to close his eyes to ensure a safe journey, but suddenly my hands glowed a bright white when they neared him. I retreated from the elf boy and looked down at my hands. They were translucent, but when they were near the elf, they lit up. Crawling over to the boy now, I reached out towards him. My entire arm began to glow now. The bloodied skin of my ethereal body began to return to its normal bronze color. But something else was happening. The boy's wounds were beginning to heal. I had thought it to be in vain, but to my surprise, the boy's eyes flickered back with life.

We stared at each other in disbelief. He looked like a ghost, and he might as well have been as much of one as me. His skin was ghastly pale and his eyes were bloodshot. He spoke in a language I could not understand. When I noticed he sounded scared, I wanted to reassure him that he was okay, but I didn't know that for sure. I had no idea what just happened, nor what I could do now with this new power. He held up a knife.

"That's no way to treat someone who saved you!" I yelled and watched as the knife passed through my translucent neck.

"Where am I!" he screamed and tried to tackle me.

When he fell through me and to the ground, he turned back to stare me down. I couldn't blame him, I was just as confused as he was when I died. 

"Am I dead?" he asked, terror in his eyes.

"You were," I sighed and sat down cross-legged.

My arms still looked normal, but the rest of me was about as ghastly as you could imagine. The elven boy on the other hand, only looked pale. He looked to be processing this new information. It didn't look like he was taking it well.

I sighed and held out my hand, "My name is Raena, yours is?"

"Fel," he looked off to the side.

Something inside me started to burn. I had brought this boy back from death, but he shouldn't have died in the first place. It wasn't his fault he didn't believe in the Wicsey spirits. I was angry at the guards, not even for what they had done to me, but for what they had done to him, to everyone. But, I couldn't let my anger get to me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

"Let's head back to town," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you mad?” he replied, “If they see us they’ll kill us!”  
“They’ll only kill you, I’m already dead.   
Travelling through the forest and away from those blasted guards, we would need supplies. We needed anything if we were ever meant to survive this. Well, if Fel was meant to survive this. I’m not sure I needed any at all. Do spirits eat? Anyway, I already had a plan in mind for taking the things. All Fel would need to do is meet me when I got back. Since gaining back my arms, I could actually touch things now. And besides, I’m sure the people in town would be scared enough by floating hands that they would give me gold. Maybe I did need something? Gloves would be nice. The winter breeze had started to kick in and I did not want constantly cold arms, even if I wouldn’t die from the frost.  
By the time I had settled on the idea of gloves, Fel had already made up his mind.  
“Can I do anything to help?” Fel asked.  
“All you need to do is wait for me kid. After that, we’ll head to Merford Town,” I noticed he was about to say something and I shushed him, “I know that the town sucks, but it’s our best bet right now. We’ll need to talk to someone about why we’re like this. Someone who won’t kill us.”  
“You’ll be without your spirits, are you sure?”  
Fel made a good point, the spirits were constrained to Helton for now. Just another reason to dislike Merford I suppose. I tried to grasp the pendant I usually had on my neck, but it was gone. I quickly searched around for it, but it had vanished. Looking at Fel now, he held up his hands.  
“I didn’t take it!”  
“Give it! It’s important to me, please!” I pleaded.  
“It’s not on me!” Fel backed away.  
“Fel!” I yelled, causing the elf boy to run into the forest.  
Shit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fel’s Perspective.  
I ran through the forest, my heart racing. Knowing what happened when someone accused me of stealing, I had no desire to stick around that weird girl. I couldn’t trust her. Even if she “saved” me. She was a part of that town, Helton. Its name suited it well. I never should’ve gone there, even if the forest killed me. I would rather die by that than the tip of a sword or by ghastly hands.   
Snap. A twig broke under my feet. I didn’t have on shoes and I could feel splinters embedding themselves into my soles. Stopping wasn’t an option, however, as I needed to get out of this place. The wind whipped my white hair into my face. My split ends striking me. Crunch. If the twig didn’t give away where I was, the dry leaves I just stepped on certainly did. Where was I even? The forest around me was endless and unrelenting. Light seemed to stop completely above the leaves and the whole area was just shy of pitch black. A rainbow of different shades of eyes looked at me from all angles. There was no doubt about it, I wasn’t alone.  
“Leave me be!” I yelled out, my vision had started to blur from the forming tears.   
Something out there was… It was bad. Evil. Whatever it was, it was nearing me. I grabbed my trusty knife and gripped it for dear life. Taking a step back, I stepped on another twig. Crack. And then, it began to charge. A beast larger than any I had ever seen! Its white fangs were barely shown in the darkness. Those and its dull, red eyes were the only thing I could see of it. But I somehow knew just how large it was. Its presence commanded fear in my heart. Its very existence could shatter the confidence of the wisest kings or the strongest of knights. And yet, there I was. A puny kid with nothing except for a dull, bland, steel knife. I was going to die again. And again, I could do nothing to stop it.


End file.
